makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 52
Pillar 52 (第52柱 Dai 52-hashira) is the fifty-second chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary John is reading the Malleus Maleficarum when Camio takes the book from him. He asks to come to his house to test out a summoning and adds that he'll bake bread when Camio is scaptical, to Camio's surprise that humans bake bread. John, incredulous, asks what his father does for a living, to Camio's startlement, and says that if he doesn't want to aslk abou it that it's fine, and Camio is grateful. He asks Nathan what his plans after college are and Camio asks if he's leaving school. Anh John jokingly asks if he wants to remain a student forever, one has to work after they graduate to bring food on the table. Camio is about to confess that he is a demon, but changes his mind. The man from the end of the previous chaper comes to camio saying that he really is a demon and Camio kills him, narrating that humans fear what they don't understand (a house is burning), even their own. William asks if this is a story from five humdred years ago and John says yes adding that it's longer as he has been living for more than a thousand years and those people are very presistent. John says that Camio continued to go to schoolwit him, without graduating, and those were hard times, humans and actual demons were targeted and he moved from place to place. It was the Hand of God (that prosecuted), and Camio was looking for a Household, as if he fell Asleep, he'd be all alone. William asks about Sleep and John says that demons prolong their lives by Sleeping - put power shifts when one is Asleep, and that demon may even be replaced while (s)he is sleeping. One's power and influence over the lands can be transferrred frequently, that's why the higher ranking a demon is the more they obtain safety nets. Once someone becomes part of a demon's Household, they can protect that demon's trritory and property. It's possible that they can even inherit that demon's title. There are many demons willing to becoe part of a Household. John once went to a party in Hell, Camio was quite popular, as was Dantlion. John has a hunch that that man barely has any household members, ans isn't looking for any right now. John says that it's strange that the Four Kings are all awake right now, it's not unusual to half of them to be Asleep at any given tiem. William asks what Sleep is, and John says that demons Rest for a long time, usually for a hundred years. William is stunned, thinking that if they fell Asleep now he would never see them again. John continues his story, telling that various tgings happened, he could only please Queen Elizabeth for so long and Uriel came to make him ascend. Only at that time did he find out... He narrates that Camio suddenly disappeared, and after he had served as lecturer at Paris college he became the Court astrolloger of England. People gossip that he was imprisoned, about to be executed. He was favoured by the Queen and distinguished for destroying the Spanish armada though the truth was he didn't use astrology but dark magic. Since he has refused, Uriel tells him, he has been ordered to make his soul ascent as it would be troublesome if it fell to Inferno. John says that he is grateful he let him profit from the Enochian Language he cared deeply for, but it would be troublesome for him if he were to ascend - as "he" would die a lonely death. Uriel turns and there is Camio, saying that it would be troublesome if he went with him. Characters * John Dee * Camio * William Twining * Dantalion (mention) * Uriel Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 09 Category:Manga Chapters